


Bad cop，Good gangster

by MadnessReg



Category: Giorno Giovanna - Fandom, Giorno Giovanna/Leone Abbacchio - Fandom, JoJo - Fandom, Leone Abbacchio - Fandom
Genre: Jojo - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessReg/pseuds/MadnessReg
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna/Leone Abbacchio
Kudos: 9





	Bad cop，Good gangster

$  
“阿帕基，进来一下。”警察局长打开那间小小的办公室门，对着外面乱哄哄的嘈杂人群喊了一声。

雷欧·阿帕基正和同事分享一块奶油披萨，听着同组的阿尔伯特猜测谁会成为那个审问热情boss的倒霉鬼，组长和局长在办公室里讨论了半个多小时，仍然没有结果。那不勒斯地方警察黑白参半，说不好选定的人其实就是热情的走狗，那连日来的追查和搜证都将在这个人走进审讯室时化为泡影。

“不会是我，”阿帕基说道，“他知道我的手段。”

他指的是局长，手段包括了受贿、私刑和暴力手段。

“那可说不准，”阿尔伯特把最后一口披萨塞进嘴里，笑着说，“那些人过犹不及，比起他们，你的效率更高，而且更善良。”

阿帕基听力不错，他听得到隔壁组在说热情可以搜刮的油水，对面组那个恶心的胖子在意淫金发碧眼的boss，说着意大利传统的开胸式西服将他衬托的有多俊美，在一片乱七八糟的声音中，阿帕基回答道，“但没人比我更暴力，我自己都清楚这点。”

“哈哈哈哈，我就赌是你了雷欧，”阿尔伯特想拍他的肩，因为身高原因转为拍阿帕基的背，他贴近他的耳边，低声说道，“有传言说，乔鲁诺·乔巴纳喜欢帅哥。”

“哪里来的传言？风情街的朱丽叶塔还是玛尔蒂纳？”  
“这还用传言？你看看那些干部...”

中年的同事终于加入了讨论，微笑着补充，“以男人的眼光来看，你也绝对够格，我也赌是你。”

然后下一秒，阿帕基听到了自己的名字。

去办公室也就短短十几步，嘈杂声突然停止，有人在庆幸不是自己，也有人嘲讽着说阿帕基可以捞到不少油水，阿帕基径直往目的地走，推开门，然后站到局长面前。

“你知道我是要你去干什么吧？”局长坐在座位上，看着超过六英尺的银发男人笔直地站在他跟前，即使隔着一张办公桌仍然有一种奇怪的压迫感，他的目光有一瞬间的游弋和闪躲，咳了一声然后说，“热情这段时间开疆拓土的太厉害，上面的意思是必须抑制。”

阿帕基不置可否。

“总之，我们讨论了很长时间，最后决定是你，你的过往...我有所耳闻，所以这一次，”局长抱臂靠在扶手椅上，“审讯室里没有监视摄像头，也没有监听器，只有一个笔录书记官。”

阿帕基沉默了一会儿，问道，“我需要做什么？”

“你懂我的意思，阿帕基，”局长站起来，递给他一把有点生锈的钥匙，“让他吃点儿苦头。”

乔鲁诺·乔巴纳在这个狭小的审讯室了呆了大约六小时，从前半夜他被冲进酒吧的警察指控贩毒，到现在天际隐隐发亮，审讯室里没有人，但外面一直有悉悉索索的脚步声和带着浓重地方口音的意大利语，看守他的人在听广播球赛，但是信号很差，他骂骂咧咧的脏话也传进了乔鲁诺的耳朵里。浅眠结束，他开始期待，他知道自己为什么被关在这里，拥有那不勒斯警方警察名录的他，甚至能猜到会来审讯他的人是谁，在他把人选缩小到两个人的时候，门外骚动起来。

“啊来了...”这一声带着小小的惊喜和一点劫后余生的庆幸。

雷欧·阿帕基做到乔鲁诺·乔巴纳的对面，谁都没有太惊讶，一旁的记录官则颤抖着打开原子笔，写下日期，等待着问话。

“姓名。”  
“乔鲁诺·乔巴纳。”  
“性别。”  
“男。”

阿帕基一遍在心里骂着这个愚蠢的问题，一遍抬头看了一眼金发碧眼的黑帮老大，然后和他的视线对上，他惊讶于乔鲁诺的配合，更愤怒于他闲适的态度。热情的boss表现的像是来审讯室一日游，没有任何的紧张情绪，每一个表情都在诉说他的无辜，每一个眼神都恰到好处。这只是个20岁的小混蛋，阿帕基想着。

“我们从你的酒吧里搜到了禁止贩卖的药品，乔巴纳...先生，你有什么想说的吗？”  
“我或许可以控制他们在想什么，但是很遗憾，我没法儿控制他们做什么。”乔鲁诺的双手被单独的手铐锁在座椅上，因此他无法像往常那样交叠双手十指交错放在腿上，他低着头，阿帕基看不见他的表情。

“你不承认？”阿帕基的身体前倾，这是一个极具威慑力的姿势，尤其是对那些耳闻过这位暴力警察行径的人来说。  
而乔鲁诺显然不在其中，“我对我做过的事供认不讳。”

“那你做过什么呢？”阿帕基靠回椅子上，嘴角微微地抬起一点，好像真的很感兴趣一样。  
“要从头开始讲吗？”乔鲁诺一边问着，视线从锁紧的警察制服肩线，到落在衣襟前的银色头发一直到隐藏在桌子后面看不见的地方。  
“可以，我们有的是时间。”

“好吧，”乔鲁诺又恢复了那副真诚的样子，轻轻吸了一口气说道，“2000年在那不勒斯机场，我偷了一个人的钱包，后来我知道他被称作泪眼的卢卡，是个混混，但是很可惜，钱包里只有六七万里拉，我用它们买了散装的玛格丽特披萨作为午餐...”

桌子被踢倒，倒在地上发出巨大的响声，桌上的小台灯碎开，正砸在乔鲁诺脚边，然而一边的小记录官显然受的了更大的惊吓，他抱紧自己的本子颤抖着看着站起来的阿帕基，警方制服显然小了一些，在阿帕基身上格外贴身，枪带松松地挂在他的腰线上。

“出去。”阿帕基居高临下地看着乔鲁诺。

“阿帕基...局长说不能...”能想象到会发生什么的记录官靠着墙站起来，断断续续的一句话好像耗尽了他全身的力气。

“那你要加入吗？”阿帕基转过头，问道。

“不...不，不用了。”记录管抓紧记录本，他的手背被划破了一道，那一点点血珠大概激起了他无限的联想，他连滚带爬地离开审讯室，还体贴地为他们锁上了门。

“你想了六个小时，然后告诉我五年前你是个小偷？”阿帕基从胸口的扣子开始解，拉松了皮带，方便动手。

“不，当然不是，”乔鲁诺说道，“你穿警察制服真的不错。”

阿帕基当没听见堪称性骚扰的这一句，双手撑在乔鲁诺座位的扶手上，俯下身，嘴唇几乎要贴上乔鲁诺的鼻尖，“你贩毒吗？”

“当然不，你应该相信我的。”乔鲁诺挺直背脊，抬起头在阿帕基嘴角边上咬了一下，铐在双腕的铁链不知什么时候落在了地上，他拽住阿帕基的手将他拉到自己身上，下腹部贴上一处明显的热源。

“你来是为了做这种事？”阿帕基想起身，腰却被乔鲁诺的手牢牢地固定住，他划出一个冷笑，“小偷的伎俩倒是没有忘记。”

“我只是希望，迎接你回来的仪式和当时我邀请你加入一样庄重。”乔鲁诺趁阿帕基不注意，将他的一只手锁在椅子上，手解开制服裤子的拉链，伸进去抚摸温热的肉体。

那仪式称不上庄重，那天阿帕基和乔鲁诺共进晚餐，认识了热情的干部，第二天早上是在乔鲁诺卧室里那张大床上醒来的。在他回忆的时候，乔鲁诺已经解开自己的裤子，然后将他的褪到膝盖，布料发出支撑不住的斯拉声，制服弹力不足，好像下一秒就要被扯开了，阿帕基几乎没怎么犹豫就直接脱掉了下身的制服，铁链束缚着的手腕让他无法做出太多的动作，他有些艰难地单手脱掉裤子，抬头瞥了乔鲁诺一眼，然后又被拉回腿上。

在看到阿帕基脱掉下身衣物的时候，乔鲁诺就觉得硬得发疼，他喜欢穿深色的衣服，藏在黑色警服外套下摆里的腿和屁股显得很白。阿帕基的呼吸加重，已经勃起的阴茎蹭着他的大腿内侧，带着跳动和灼热，连带着他全身发烫。

“热情没有贩毒？”阿帕基靠在乔鲁诺的肩膀上，舔弄着靠近背部的那个星星纹身。

“你要在这种时候谈论这件事吗？”乔鲁诺扣紧了他的腰，手探进那条隐秘的缝隙，插进一根手指慢慢地搅弄起来。

“我倾向于在完成任务以后处理私事。”阿帕基一手撑在扶手上，另一只手搭着乔鲁诺的肩膀，如果没有急促的喘息这句话的说服力会更强。

“没有。”乔鲁诺一边说，一边继续扩张，那个私密的小穴夹得他手指疼，紧致湿润的触感让他想挺身直接插进去。

阿帕基抬头和乔鲁诺对视，在那双“虚伪又真诚”的眼睛里寻找细微的可击破之处。乔鲁诺看着他说道，“没有。”

过了一会儿，阿帕基放松身体，乔鲁诺的手指进得更深，玩弄着他体内那个小小的凸点，每一次轻微的碰触都能引起对方强烈的颤抖，粘腻的液体随着扩张的动作在穴口糊成一片，在乔鲁诺的动作明显从扩张变成玩弄之后，阿帕基站起一些，看着乔鲁诺的眼睛握住那根直挺的阴茎，贴在股缝蹭了两下，对准穴口一边深呼吸一边往下坐。

乔鲁诺浑身的血液控制不住地往下身涌去，欲望膨胀的速度更快，肌肤相贴的地方滚烫，热得像是要烧起来，他忍不住在阿帕基只吞进一点点时就掐着他的腰挺进去，他确信他在阿帕基腰上留下了指甲印。被强行开拓时那一声痛苦的呻吟则被阿帕基自己锁在亲吻里，他知道审讯室隔音有多差，于是在看到乔鲁诺眼睛里的火花时他主动吻上去，不知道是用力过猛还是故意的，他咬破了乔鲁诺的舌尖，和着他嘴角的血一起在唇舌间交换着彼此的呼吸。

等到适应一些后，阿帕基含着那根粗长的性器缓慢地上下运动，每一次进入都在试图顶开合紧的内壁，进到更深的位置，劣质椅子显然无法承受两个成年男人的重量，随着他们的动作嘎吱作响。

阳光从铁窗的缝隙里照进来，一金一银的发色被罩上一层光，乔鲁诺看着阿帕基露出的一丝金子的眼睛，散落在额头的碎发，藏满了情欲和痛苦，他抓着阿帕基的腰用力地一顶，听到了对方失控的抽气声。两人额头相抵，在摇晃时嘴唇时不时地碰到，他们就交换一个轻柔缠绵的吻，含着对方的嘴唇吮吸舔弄，与轻柔的吻相反，乔鲁诺下身的动作激烈粗暴，肌肉紧绷，喘着气顶弄着阿帕基的身体。

腺体被不断擦过带来的快感顺着背脊向上攀升，阿帕基被撞得眼神涣散，喘着粗气撑着乔鲁诺的肩膀，在痛和爽之间，他遵循本能贴近身下人的身体，阴茎胀得更大更热，配合着乔鲁诺的律动晃动臀部，同时渴求着更深更激烈的操弄。

阿帕基绷紧脚尖爽到全身发颤，小穴湿淋淋地涌出更多液体，湿滑得含不住那根粗长的性器，乔鲁诺握住阿帕基的阴茎加快速度套弄，腹部的肌肉一块块收缩紧绷，随着他的动作颤动着，在几次连续的颤抖和细碎的呻吟之后，阿帕基射在了那件做工考究的西装上，他下意识地夹紧臀部，完全地用身体描绘出那根炙热的柱体，满满地撑在自己体内，在更用力的连续顶弄之后，释放在他体内深处。

“回来，回到我身边。”

$  
“阿帕基，那并不是你的错，”阿尔伯特看着阿帕基收拾着办公桌上的东西，惋惜又带着歉意说道，“我们早该想到，那并不是一个好差事。”

阿帕基露出一个浅到看不出来的微笑，拍拍同事的肩膀，说道，“再会。”

乔鲁诺·乔巴纳在被指控后由那不勒斯警方扣留12小时，在警察雷欧·阿帕基审讯后，这位老大交代了一些事，虽然不涉及热情的利益，但是对于意大利治安起到了积极的作用，那是一个与东南亚长期交往的贩毒团伙今年最大的一次交易的细节。同时，乔鲁诺·乔巴纳指控审讯警官雷欧·阿帕基动用私刑，该警察在三日后被开除，然而有关这位警察的事迹被删除，同事也对审讯和私刑三缄其口...

15岁的年轻首领坐在首位那个金色的靠背椅上，底下的干部穿着古板严肃又守旧的黑色西装，依次单膝跪地亲吻他的手背宣誓忠诚，雷欧·阿帕基站在队尾，抱起双臂摆出防备的态度，靠在墙上微闭双眼。

“你的身份要对外保密吗？”阿帕基躺在床上，大张双腿，那个毛茸茸的金发脑袋正覆在他下身，将他的性器纳入口中，阴茎感受到的柔软触感还是让他加重了呼吸，阿帕基揪住那一点金色的头发，压抑着低沉的喘息问道。

“保密，当然。”乔鲁诺抬起头，嘴角沾着一点晶莹的液体，他直起身，攀在阿帕基身上，拉起他的一条腿，润滑剂和涌出的肠液把床单弄得湿漉漉的，他挺着腰，阴茎在小穴周围来来回回地滑动。

“那就不要穿那么亮眼的颜色...嗯...”被进入的那一刻，阿帕基仰起头撑着床单，感受着那根性器嚣张地撑平内壁的每一条褶皱，吞进头部的水声和乔鲁诺明显是享受的，愉悦的湿漉漉的眼睛引起了他无限的联想，阿帕基偏过了头。

“我不喜欢，你知道吗？”乔鲁诺搂住阿帕基的肩膀，尝试着将整根都埋进去，他开始顶弄那个小洞，看着那里一张一合，从好看的粉红色变成更深更湿的颜色，他顶开湿润的液体，往更里面深入时接着说道，“那不勒斯已经够黑暗的了。”

“你喜欢意大利哪里？”阿帕基舔着乔鲁诺身上那个星星的纹身，在被顶得受不了时一口咬在了那里，留下了一个见血的牙印。

“啊...普罗奇达，那里的阳光。”乔鲁诺一边追逐着阿帕基的嘴唇，一边说着。

他没停止身下的动作，手指又隔着布料玩弄阿帕基的乳尖，凑上去亲吻吮吸，然后用牙齿轻轻地拉扯。

情事结束之后，乔鲁诺披上一件外套站在窗边拉开窗帘，阳光照进昏暗，翻涌着糜烂的色情意味的室内。  
“阿帕基，我们不能因为身处黑暗，就融入黑暗。”

“Assumeremo un giorno la bontá del suo volto, vedremo alcuno sciogliere come un fumo il suo inutile dolore.”

“幸福...”阿帕基轻声说道。

20岁的教父坐在会客室首位，除了他的亲信以外，两边站着的干部几乎全部换了一批，效忠仪式的礼服也不再全部都是黑色，今天他们要见证一位新干部的产生，雷欧·阿帕基单膝跪在乔鲁诺·乔巴纳眼前，执起他的手奉上吻手礼仪，在仪式结束时抓住Boss的手，在无名指上咬了一口，留下一圈牙印。

两人目光相交。

-End-

*节选自意大利诗歌《幸福》


End file.
